


Lipstick

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble originally posted to my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

He notices her lipstick first. Darcy's the kind of girl with dark eye liner and cherry chapstick lips, not hot rod red painted into a perfect bow. Phil is used to seeing her impossibly large eyes lit up with laughter, usually over a prank that Clint pulled, the two leaning into each other as one of them plots. 

Phil's used to all that, from her smile when he walks in the room to brushes of skin whenever she's close enough to touch. He lets her invade his personal space in a way that nobody, save Clint, ever has. When Clint tells him he invited her to dinner, Phil finds he's not the slightest bit nervous to share their time with somebody new.

Of course, that was before he answers the door, Darcy standing in front of him wearing a dress tight enough to nearly be indecent, her lips perfectly done in a shade of red that would put a rose to shame. It was distracting, to say the least. She grins at him, knows exactly what he's thinking, and saunters into the apartment.

Two bottles of wine later, Darcy's straddling Phil's lap, red lipstick kisses staining his neck, with Clint behind her, hands running over smooth skin. Phil knows red lips will never be the same again.


End file.
